badmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Female Jared x Sharice hood yori!!!
A crappy superjail fanfic written by Deniz and someone! Jarrie is female Jared. The Story Jared and sharice finally were alone now. They runned away from superjail and ultraprison and they were in some random place they don't know. They were ready to fuck but................ Sharice saw her. They weren't in a random place: They were in superprison! She was so confused but also thought it was interesting. Jared was confused a bit and then asked "Are you alright sharice?" "Jared look! She looks like you" Jared looked and they saw a small female with a long head like jared,she had a blue tie,a yellow shirt,brown boots,a brown skirt,pigtails and a brown jacket Jared was weirded out a bit "Oh yeah..she does look like me" "We should talk to her" "Wait-" "Hello!" Sharice said to the jared look alike. That female jared was so confused at sharice,she looked like her boyfriend. "Are you my boyfriend's sister or something?" "Well no,but i saw you really looked like my boyfriend and thought i would say hi" "oh well nice too meet you,my name is jarrie" jarrie said to her,ignoring jared LOL. Sharice thought she was really cute,and yes, cuter than her boyfriend but she won't admit it. "I'm sharice,and this is jared" jared just waved,sweating a bit,and jarrie didn't even look at him XDDD. "Well i have a lot of things to do....i hope i'll see you again,bye" Jarrie said and then runned away,probably scared of the manageress Sharice just stared at jarrie running and jared didn't knew what to do. "S-Sharice?!" "Oh hey jared. I think i should go bye." And she left. Jared was kinda scared,what if she ends up loving jarrie and cheating on him like one of his hentais?! He trusts sharice for now. -MANY DAYYYYYYS LATER- Jared and sharice had to meet again,but sharice wanted to see jarrie instead so she told jared to not look and then she hold his hand,she was going back to superprison. When they arrived jared was so confused "wait why are we here again?!" "well..it's a surprise jared" sharice said smiling jared just ooh'd and then said "okay..i'll go to the bathroom" and then he left. Jarrie then came and whispered "jared is gone right" then sharice replied "yes he is,let's have fun now" (this is where Deniz' part starts) Jared was in the bathroom, he held his tiny dick and pissed yellow pee in the toilet, it felt relaxing. Ok...sorry for unnecessary details... Jared got out of bathroom, walked back to where Sharice and Jarrie was but they weren't here. A worried and confused look crossed his face "Sharice??" he looked for them...instead of finding them he found some condoms on ground filled with green goo, it looked nasty. He heard some noises coming from the air vents, he looked inside and screamed because he saw Jarrie and Sharice playing with each other! You know what I mean right? Jarrie was still ignoring Jared but Sharice said "Jared, I can explain!" "Sharice but WHY I THOUGHT WE-" his speech was cut as someone grabbed him from the back of his jacket and that person looked a lot like the warden. "Oh dumb kid, this place is not an amusement park for people like you but Jailbot can get you out safely!" she didn't notice Jared looked like Jarrie and thought he was just a random kid that got here somehow. "Ma'am NO don't get me out now!!! I'm in the middle of something important!" too bad she didn't listen to him, a Jailbot lookalike came, took Jared and dropped him on a tiny island with nobody else on it, he was indeed forever alone now...well, it wasn't like that anymore after he found a bottle of fi.ga. "HAHAHAHAHA FIIIIGGAAAHHH!" a random sailor saw Jared saying that and thought he was calling him "faggot", he got pissed off, got on the island and brutally killed him. Sharice forgot Jared existed and she and Jarrie lived happily gayyily ever after. THE END!!!!!!! Category:Fictions Category:Dank